Nothing But A Memory
by CerberusKin
Summary: Set after DOC. Vincent has no memory of Genesis but Cloud has memories of Sephiroth. When both are kidnapped, Cid and Tseng will stop at nothing tp get them back. Highlentine. TsengxCloud. Yaoi. Don't like, don't read!
1. The Kidnapping

Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII, Square Enix does.

Chapter I The Kidnapping

He had defeated Omega and Deepground as well as finally letting go of Lucrecia. Then why was it so hard for him to move on now that everything was over. He had thought about everything that had happened after the incident with Weiss and Deepground but nothing seemed to come to mind that would cause him such depression that he was currently in. He was happily situated with Cid Highwind his long time lover since Meteor and he was quite happy with his current position. Then again Vincent knew that in the back of his head something was crying out to be remembered and it aggravated him to no end. Even when Chaos still inhabited his body the demon refused to tell him exactly what the memories that were locked deep within his subconscious.

**Vincent? You still pining over your loss of Lucrecia?**

'No, something else has occupied my thought as of recently'

**Really? Pray tell, what are they?**

'The thought that I may have memories locked away and the fact that I cannot access them.'

**You still on that!?!? Vincent, there are something that need to be let go and that is one of them…**

'Why are you so intent on making me forget that there is a wall inside my head that I cannot pass. You know exactly…'

**Vincent, like I said, something's are not worth keeping. So let it go…**

'No! Why should I when it is my own memory that is behind there!!!'

**Vincent please, those memories are not worth releasing…**

'Yes they are. At least I would be able to know why the name Genesis sounds so familiar to me.'

**How do you know of him?**

'Reeve, he…'

**I should have known that they would have spread the information. So, WRO is searching for the infamous Genesis and handing him the one thing he is searching for before the big reunion'**

'What are you talking about?'

**You will see soon because I do not even know if what I hear from other demons is true.**

'Chaos…'

**I am done visiting. Talk to you later Vincent.**

'Wait…' Chaos was already gone leaving Vincent back to his thoughts. A pair of strong arms encircled his waist. Vincent turned thinking it was Cid, but how wrong he was.

"Hello my love. Long time no see. You remember me right?" Vincent could not answer because darkness filled his vision as fell in Genesis' arms. "I will help you remember…" One black wing spread from his back and he took off leaving behind a black snow of feathers.

Cloud was sent to fetch Vincent from a top the Shera. The gunman had been spending his time up there or with the Captain but everyone was not complaining. As long as Cid did not curse every other word, they were happy. The only problem was that he did not find the raven haired gunman sitting a top the airship looking at the sky, nor did he find him in his room or anywhere on or _in_ the Shera. He walked back onto the bridge still not seeing Vincent anywhere.

"Hey Spiky, you find Vin yet?"

"Actually Cid, I cannot find him anywhere…"

"Captain! We are getting a transmission from Midgar!"

"What!"

"Sending transmission to bridge. Transmission through, it is Genesis Reeve." It was Shelke in the sick bay control room.

"Open the transmission Shelke and secure the line."

"Opening transmission, line secured. Brace yourselves. Genesis is not much of a people person."

"Thanks fer the warnin'" Barrett muttered. Genesis' voice filled the room not even echoing when he paused for a few moments.

"Well Hello my dear WRO and Avalanche members as well as former Tsviet Shelke the Transparent. I suppose you now realize the disappearance of your beloved Valentine. Not to worry much about his safety, I would never harm the one I have loved my whole life." The room stayed deathly quiet as the transmission recording continued. "I have found that he no longer has memory of my existence except for the fact that I was an experiment of Shinra's and that I am the leader of Deepground. If I ever find out who is the one that erased me from my lover's memory, I will personally see to it that you are eliminated in the most painful way. As for Vincent, he is currently sleeping and thanks to Chaos I have complete control of him. The next time you see your dear friend it will be at the end of his gun. He will be back in Deepground like last time and no one is going to take him away from me. Not even an illiterate moron pilot. Well, I must be going there are memories that must be restored." With that the transmission ended and Shelke's voice broke the uneasy and tense silence.

"Avalanche, I need you to report to the conference room. I will explain to what Genesis is speaking of." The room went silent again with the members of Avalanche along with Shalua heading towards the conference room. Each individual had their own thoughts and some of those thoughts were the same some going to hopeful to faithless. "I am glad you came immediately. I do not want to wait for long."

"Shelke tell us what Genesis meant by having control of Vincent thanks to Chaos?" Cloud rubbed his temple trying to relieve a forming headache.

"When Chaos was within Vincent's subconscious, he kept his emotions in check keeping him from wondering why he remembers very little of his past. Now that he is gone, Vincent is wondering why he remembers so little of his father and a little boy he keeps dreaming of."

"How do you know exactly that Vincent has been dreaming of that little boy?" Cloud had put his head in his hands. The headache was spreading quickly and becoming a little out of control.

"Because Genesis has the power to dive into the minds of those he is close to. In other words, any one that are connected to him personally share a mental bond with him. Now that Chaos is not in Vincent's mind to protect him, Genesis has every power to manipulate Vincent turning him against us." She saw Cloud clutch at his head and fall to the floor in an unconscious heap.

"Cloud!" Tifa ran to his side but was pushed aside roughly by a semi-conscious Cloud as he got up as if he were in a trance. Shelke stood in fighting stance, sabers in hand. "Shelke what are you doing?!?! Don't you dare hurt Cloud!!" Cloud glanced briefly at Tifa in disappointment.

"This is not Cloud, at least not at the moment." She narrowed her eyes "I thought you were permanently dead Sephiroth." The room got tense. Cid reaching for his spear that was latched on his back, Barrett prepared his gun arm, Reeve withdrew a gun from his coat.

"Well, I thought I was going to be unnoticeable. Like my dear brother I am here looking for the one that I have loved and still do. Unfortunately I have hurt him too much and he wants me to be a memory, but you see I cannot let that happen. We have had some wonderful times with each other in the past and I want to start over."

"General Sephiroth Crescent, why do you not reveal yourself?" Shelke's eyes began to glow.

"Of course." Cloud fell unconscious again but was caught by the silver haired swordsman. "Better? Good, but this visit is going to be short lived." In a flurry of black feathers, Sephiroth and Cloud disappeared leaving behind flustered and upset occupants of the conference room.

"This is not good. Deepground has two of our friends and we can't do anything about it!!" Yuffie stomped her feet angrily.

"There is no use in trying to figure out how to track them down…"

"Vincent should have is cell phone with him. I am hoping that Genesis has not found it yet." Shelke began to exit the conference room.

"Shelke, you know how to track Vincent and Cloud, don't you?" A small smile crept onto Reeve's face at her response.

"I had placed a tracking bug in his cell phone during the battle with Deepground. Where ever Vincent is, Cloud will surely be." She continued to walk, to the door sliding open for her and sliding closed behind her.

"Right. Cid, set a course for the WRO headquarters. We'll plan from there before taking affirmative action." Cid nodded at Reeve before leaving to set the course. "I suggest everyone get some rest. We have a long day ahead of us." With that Reeve left with a full mind of thoughts, leaving everyone else to rest or worry on their own.


	2. The Awakening

Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII or its characters…

Chapter II The Awakening

Cloud moaned as he opened his eyes. His head hurt pretty badly and his senses began to pick up unfamiliarity's with his current surroundings. The surrounding area around him was dark and had a musty smell to it. He sat up feeling sheets underneath him twist and stretch with his new position. Cloud looked to his right where he saw a distinguishable figure in the dark lying next to him. Reaching out a hand Cloud touched the figures face. His hand hit a soft cloth on the figures forehead, then sudden realization hit him.

"Vincent?" Cloud shook, for what he hoped was, Vincent.

"…" No answer. Cloud shook harder but he did not see the glowing red orbs of the gunman, just silence.

"You cannot wake him my love. He is in a defensive kind of sleep, something Chaos triggered before by dear brother took him." Cloud's blood ran cold and his heart beat sped up making it hard for him to breathe. He knew that voice all too well.

"Sephiroth? How are you…"

"Still alive? I told you that I refused to be nothing but a memory, remember? It's nice to see you again though, your beauty has not escaped you. I believe you have become more beautiful than I remember." Cloud looked around the room but could not find Sephiroth. He figured the silver haired swords man had his eyes closed.

"Why take me? There is nothing for you to establish except for killing me." He felt a stinging on his right cheek. He realized then that Sephiroth had slapped him.

"There is something to establish. I need to regain your memory like my brother needs to regain Vincent's. My father erased the fond memories of us together after the incident with Nibelheim. Zack was a fool to think that he could keep you from me by taking you to Midgar. I always knew that fool loved you and tried to win your heart." Cloud shook his head in confusion, tears falling slowly from his eyes at the mention of his lost friend and companion.

"What are you talking about? We never had fond memories at all. I remember you being quiet and harsh as well as cruel and ruthless not only to soldiers and officers but to anyone that met you. I far as I know I never loved you!!" Cloud felt another slap across his face as the tears took it upon themselves to fall freely during his outburst.

"You are a fool to believe in the lies they have instilled with in your head. Do you really think that I would stand by and watch some Turk take you away?!? I think not, not in my mind at least. I will make you remember and you will become a part of Deepground like you promised years ago just like Vincent." Cloud could feel Sephiroth leave the room. His tears still falling, shoulders shaking from the pain in his heart and the force of his tears. He felt a warm hand glide across one cheek then onto another, wiping the tears away. He looked up to see glowing hazel Mako eyes.

"Who…"

"My name is Genesis and please excuse my brother. He is upset that father has once again ruined something that he cherishes so dearly." Cloud nodded his head hiccupping every now and then.

"Why…why don't I remember him the way he wants me to?" Another tear escaped Clouds eyes, he had never cried like this before in his life and was wondering the reason as to why.

"When Hojo took you and Zack to become specimens for his SOLDIER project involving Deepground. In the process of doing so, he erased or in reality case locked the memories of you and Sephiroth away behind a wall. I take it that you have encountered it a few times?" Cloud nodded still hiccupping but barely. "I thought so, I know Vincent has many a time. Enough of that, please rest for there is much that needs to be done and not enough time to do it in." He pushed Cloud back onto the bed, looking the blonde straight in the eyes. Cloud felt his eye lids become heavy and within a few more seconds he was sound asleep, his chest rising and falling with each breathe he took. "You did not need to be so harsh with him brother, he does not remember anything as of yet. So please be patient, I know that you were upset but do not take it out on him"

"I came back to apologize to him but I guess I'll save it for later"

"Yes, I think you should but until then let him sleep." Genesis looked up to see a still sleeping Vincent. "I will kill that demon for putting him into a forced sleep" Genesis walked past Sephiroth not looking back at the two sleeping, one peaceful the other frightened and hiding in the back of his self conscious.

"Come brother, let us prepare everything for tomorrow." Sephiroth placed a hand on his shoulder finally getting a reaction when the other man pulled away abruptly.

0000

Shelke's plan had worked but the only problem was that Genesis had dropped Vincent's cell phone off in a random part of the WRO Headquarters. Now they were in Reeve's office trying to think of another plan. So far they were not having any luck and from what Shelke had informed them as well as the scouts, something was happening in Midgar.

"Screw trying to be subtle. I say we go in there shooting and make out the plans from there!"

"Barrett you idiot why don't you jut shut up. I want Vince alive not half dead or just dead." Cid fired back startling the occupants of the room.

"Cid is right Barrett, so calm down. We all want Cloud and Vincent back alive." Tifa said feigning sadness. Truth be told she could careless about Vincent. She never got along with the gunman even after he started going out with Cid.

"You need to shut up yerself Teef because you're talking a load of bull. You can careless about Vince so why don't ya shut your gab as well."

"That is enough!" Everyone turned to look at Tseng. The Turk had been silent ever since they told him that Cloud was missing. He resisted the urge to make Tifa the first and last woman he would ever hit when she faked sadness for Vincent as well. "Tifa, I warn you. One more word out of you and I'll make you the first and last woman I ever hit in my life. You can are less about Vincent and as for Cloud you can careless about him since he turned you down and told you the truth. So just be quiet and let those who actually care figure something out."

"Here, here" Cid said from the window he was standing in front of behind Reeve's desk. Tifa just gritted her teeth but was quiet none the less. She sat in her chair, hands tight in a fist ready to strike somebody. Barrett was practically glaring at her daring her to take a swing.

"People please calm down. It is apparent that the disappearance of Cloud and Vincent has gotten everyone all worked up. Please let us just calm down and think things over." Shalua tried to clear the tension in the room and succeed slightly only leaving one still angry Tifa. Shalua rolled her eyes which earned her a chuckle from Tseng and Cid.

"Your right Shalua. I may have an idea but I need all of you to not try and kill each other. No here is what we do…"

0000

Cloud awoke feeling warm and safe and in some ones arms. He was not in the bed anymore but it felt like he was being carried. He opened his eyes and gazed up at the one carrying him. He was shocked to see Sephiroth carrying but what shocked him more was that the swordsman was smiling, oblivious that the blonde in his arms had awakened. Cloud felt a strong familiarity with the situation, like something like that had happened before. Cloud tried to chase the quickly fading memory but lost it behind the wall he hit every time. He gave an aggravated growl alerting the man carrying him that he was awake. Sephiroth looked down at Cloud and noticed the frustrated look upon his face.

"I take it that you almost remembered something but you hit the wall again?" Sephiroth's voice startled Cloud a bit. His voice rumbled within his chest causing Cloud to blush because he liked the sound of it. Suddenly a headache made its presence known by causing Cloud pain. Whimpering, Cloud grabbed his head in an attempt to quill the growing pain. Nothing worked as Cloud shook, hot tears falling from his eyes due to the pain. He heard Sephiroth's voice but it was muffled and far away. Cloud began to panic as his heart rate began to increase and his breathing was going out of control.

"Seph…Seph love don't leave me…" cloud startled himself at what he said but he could not help it. Something was telling him it was right for him to say something like that, like he had been saying it all his life. He felt Sephiroth clutch him closer as he ran through various hallways all the voices muffled and far away, his vision was switching from blurry to black. A few more moments later Cloud was unconscious in Sephiroth's arms, silver haired man cursing to himself and his father as he entered the lab he and his brother had been using for research on his father.

0000

Genesis laid his head on Vincent's lap, the gunman slowly stroking red-ish brown hair softly. Genesis had his eyes closed in obvious sleeping mode. Vincent had seen the man sleeping with his head resting on the edge of the bed. Vincent did not recognize the man but thought that he might as well make him comfortable. So Vincent had moved Genesis without waking him up and had placed the red haired mans head on his lap. He had sat like that until he heard running coming from a hall a few feet away. Vincent stopped stroking the silky smooth hair and sat stock still, listening as the footsteps got closer. Apparently Genesis heard the footsteps as they got louder and he had sat up. His face held confusion for a split second before going blank again. He turned and looked at Vincent, hazel meeting blood red. Genesis leaned forward and kissed Vincent softly and gently before pulling away to get up and walk around the lab from what Vincent could tell the room to be.

"Pray tell, who are you?" Genesis turned away from a regen tank to stare at Vincent. His eyes searching Vincent's. The raven haired gunman felt that he had known those eyes from somewhere before but could not place it. He could feel a headache coming on and the wall that held the forgotten memories crumbling and shattering letting a flood of memories over take Vincent. He felt dizzy as he feel over on the bed unconscious. Genesis walked over and felt Vincent's forehead for a temperature but found none. He felt Sephiroth getting closer to the lab in desperation but Genesis could not figure out why. He turned to leave but felt a hand grab one of his wrists. He turned to see haze filled red eyes staring at him.

"Please…do…go…"Vincent's throat hurt every time he swallowed or spoke. He knew what he said made no sense so he tried again only to be stopped.

"I know. You do not want me to go. Then I will stay here then." Vincent smiled as darkness filled his vision once again slipping into his unconscious state once again.


	3. The Changing Of Alliances

Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII, Square Enix does…..

Chapter III The Changing of Alliances

Genesis looked over Vincent's status on the computer opposite of the regeneration tank. He did a memory search and realized that the barriers had fallen. The rush of memories forgotten had overwhelmed both Vincent and Cloud that they went into a temporary sleep. 'While they are in the temporary sleep, the memories replay until they become more than familiar, they become apart of the person that forgot them. When that happens, the memories that were planted in their mind as replacements and the memories they shared with others after the replacement would be erased and locked away like the other have.' Genesis shook his head to break the train of thought. He had read his father's diary many a time as well as his research reports. He had read them until he memorized every word and phrase down to the last procedure and experiment that Hojo had done.

"Brother, will they awake soon?" Genesis straightened up and walked over to the computer that read of Cloud's status which read the same as Vincent's.

"Give them a few more hours and they would be perfectly fine." Genesis moved from the computers and stood in front of Vincent's tank while Sephiroth stood in front of Cloud's. "They will remember Sephiroth."

"I know. Before Cloud passed out he called me by the nickname he gave me years ago when he first joined the trainee program."

"I remember that. At that time he had no clue who you truly were at the time. When he did, he did not treat you any differently. He still loved you."

"What about Vincent? You never told me." Genesis placed a hand on the tank glass and smiled.

"We met when we were kids…" Sephiroth stared at Genesis in surprise. "Yes, I was adopted and created by Hojo in his early days as a scientist then I was omitted to the Deepground project which meant that everyone that I held close and dear to my heart was forced to forget me. Vincent was the first and his father was more than happy to hand him over. He never really liked me because I was taking Vincent away from him."

"I see."

"I met him when I was seven and he was five. At that time everyone thought it was the typical puppy love but as the years passed by they figured that it was something more than just that. They saw it when I hit twelve and Vincent ten. Hehehe, it was the day of his tenth birthday and I gave him a kiss as his birthday present. First time I ever saw him blush and the first time I saw his father furious, but he said nothing. Three days later the Turks took me away to Midgar where I was to be in Deepground. The last thing I saw was Vincent crying, trying to run after me but his father was holding him back. I felt so much anger that I had never felt before. I wanted to kill him."

"Why didn't you? You had the power to."

"I did not want to break his heart." Sephiroth caught the lone tear that slid down Genesis' cheek but did not say anything. "Their ready…" Genesis moved away from the tank and walked over to the computers to release Vincent and Cloud.

Vincent watched as Genesis typed on the computer for few moments before he felt the water draining. He heard the lock on the tank door click open. Vincent pressed on the door slightly feeling it open before him and he stepped out. Genesis extended a hand and Vincent gladly accepted it, holding onto it gently as would a duchess would when being helped out of a carriage. Once he was fully out of the tank Vincent looked around and saw Cloud. He cocked his head to the side slightly and looked toward Genesis questioning with his eyes.

"Love, who may that be?"

"That would be my brother's boyfriend my love."

"Really? Have you met him?"

"Yes but only a fleeting moment and they were not the best of moments I'm afraid. There was a battle to be fought and we could not get on name basis. He probably does not remember me at all." Vincent nodded his head slowly.

"Well, no use just standing here looking at him. Shall we introduce ourselves or shall your brother do that job for you?" Vincent smirked softly.

"Funny my love." Genesis grabbed his hand gently and walked the short distance to the other tank where Cloud stood next to Sephiroth staring curiously at Vincent.

"Brother, Vincent, I would like you to meet Cloud. Cloud this would be my brother Genesis" Sephiroth nodded towards his brother. "And his fiancee Vincent" Cloud bowed his head slightly in respect.

"It is nice to meet you." Vincent smiled and bowed back.

"As it is nice to meet you as well." Genesis and Sephiroth looked at each other and nodded in silent understanding. They got their lovers back and they had no previous memory of the other.

"It is good that you two are getting along quite well but I'm afraid that me and Sephiroth have thing to do. There are enemies from the past attacking Deepground once again and we must destroy them in order to find peace. So, if please excuse us we will be taking our leave." Both Genesis and Sephiroth bowed before leaving the two alone in the lab. Vincent sighed and shook his head sadly.

"Those two are always sorting out some kind of trouble. Cloud do you wish to join me for something to eat?" Cloud smiled softly and nodded before following Vincent out of the lab. They walked down several hallways all the while looking at the damage the apparent war had caused. "I do not remember any of this being in this kind of condition." Cloud glanced at Vincent noting the worried and confused look on the other mans face. Cloud felt the same way, he had not been down there in a while but he really did not remember the hallway walls having heavy cracks, holes in the walls, or parts of the hallways were missing.

"Vincent, I hope you do not mind me asking but do you remember anything about a war?" Vincet shook his head.

"Of course not. If I did remember the war I would not be as shocked as you are about the amount of damage. This worries me greatly Cloud. If whoever our loves are fighting did this, then I fear that there will be nothing left of our home." Vincent passed by a broken window without even looking out of it but Cloud did.

"Vincent!!" The raven haired man turned around to see the blonde's face filled with horror and sadness as tears welled up in his eyes. He was pointing out the window. Vincent walked over and looked out and gasped. Midgar, his and Cloud's home, was in ruins with scattered graves here and there. Not only that but soldiers dressed in gray and red uniforms were climbing over the debris. One of the soldiers spotted Vincent and Cloud signaling to his comrades his discovery. Vincent grabbed Clouds hand and practically dragged him down the hall.

"Come, we cannot stay here for long. Oh, hope that the escape route is still intact." Cloud could barely keep up but tried none the less to run with Vincent.

"Escape….route…." Cloud was running out of breathe and his chest began to hurt and wondered if he swallowed some of the regen water by accident.

"Yes. It was built just in case of emergencies such as this. It leads straight down to the Deepground main headquarters entrance. Please hurry I can hear them, they are almost here."

Vincent went down another hallway realizing that there were soldiers coming from that direction as well. He turned down another and stopped in front of a still standing wall. He pressed his hand against a spot on the wall and waited. The wall opened with a rusty screech obviously from not being used in such a long time. Vincent looked up and down the hall seeing the shadows of the soldiers getting closer. The door stopped halfway open probably stuck on some debris or the rust had gotten to it. Vincent stared at it in slight panic before pushing Cloud in roughly only to follow behind shortly after. He pressed on the keypad next to the door trying to get it closed. The footsteps were getting closer and heavier as they closed in. Vincent turned to the door to see Cloud it trying to get it closed. Abandoning the key pad Vincent went and helped Cloud out feeling the door budge slightly on its own. They pulled on it one more time before they got it free and it was closing on its own. The door fully closed and concealed itself in time as the soldiers entered the hall looking around for Cloud and Vincent.

000000

"Sir! The WRO has entered the building from some of the unguarded areas of the Shinra building. We are currently looking for Vincent and Cloud but we have not found them so far. Headquarters has not yet contacted us about if they found them yet." A Deepground commander stood in attention waiting for Genesis' reply. There was none so the soldier began to shake a little until Sephiroth's voice startled him.

"Commander"

"General Sephiroth! Yes Sir!!"

"Contact headquarters now to double check." The commander nodded before standing at ease. He pressed on one side of his ear talking quietly into the small microphone attached to his shirt. He muttered and affirmative before standing back in attention.

"Sir, Vincent and Cloud are safe within headquarters but I am afraid that WRO soldiers have closed off the entirety of Sector 4 of the Shinra building. Our forces cannot break through their defense yet."

"Send in the canons and the dogs. End this quick." Genesis ground out between clenched teeth.

"Yes Sir!" The commander left to fulfill the orders given to him. Sephiroth stood next to his brother looking out onto the battle field from the top of what used to be the Turk Headquarters.

"Brother, something is not right. AVALANCHE has yet to attack us. Their plotting something. An interesting change from the last time I met them." Genesis just nodded his head mutely not trusting his voice at the moment. The WRO had snuck up on them through a blind side and now had complete control over half of Midgar. That meant that half the entrances and emergency exits to the Deepground headquarters were no inaccessible. Genesis heaved a tired sigh thinking over all the possibilities of gaining complete control again.

"Come, we have much work to attend to."


	4. Preparing for Battle Memories Forgotten

Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII or the characters; yeah you know the deal….

Chapter IV Preparing for Battle- Memories Forgotten

Vincent sat up straight watching the monitors as they showed picture after picture of invading WRO members securing Sector 4 and 5 of the Shinra building and half of Midgar. He shook his head as he turned away to look at a sleeping Cloud. He had fallen into a light slumber as soon as they were safe; the poor boy had gone through so much strain after just getting out of the regen tanks. It was apparent to Vincent that Cloud had never actually been in one long enough to know how to not swallow the green water. The doctor for the members of Deepground had pumped about a quart of the green liquid from Cloud stomach while the rest forced itself out of his lungs and out his mouth. Running an ungloved hand through Cloud's hair Vincent let his mind drift into deep thought. He heard a voice from the back of his mind but ignored and blamed it on fatigue. One of the Deepground Captains had informed them tat some of the entrances to the headquarters had suffered immense damage during the last war that they were still under repair. Another Captain informed them of the take over of half of Midgar by the WRO. Vincent sighed again out of shear exhaustion.

The sound of heavy footsteps echoed through the corridor to the control room him and Cloud were currently occupying. Vincent knew it was not Azul's for they would be a lot heavier, panicking because there was mo escape route Vincent closed the door to the control room and locked it. As soon as Vincent locked it there was a pounding on the door. The pounding ceased abruptly and Vincent could hear whispering on the other side of the door. Cloud clutched onto Vincent a bit terrified that things were not calming down like he hoped. Vincent stroked his hair softly trying to calm the scared blonde. After a few minutes of silence, there was a gentle knocking on the control room door. Vincent held Cloud closer as if protecting a child but someone spoke from behind the door causing Vincent to hold Cloud closer.

"Hey, you in there Vince?" There was a pause where Vincent and Cloud did not even say a word nor create any noise of any kind.

"Vincent? Cloud? Are you two in there? Please answer us!" It was a females voice this time and Vincent grew very tense but letting go of Cloud hesitantly. He placed a finger on his lips telling Cloud to stay quiet. The blonde nodded his head still looking towards the door. He was still tired and he could barely move as his muscles screamed in protest.

000000

Tifa, Barrett, Cid, Reeve, Yuffie, and Tseng stood outside of the control room looking at the locked door in thought. There was no answer from the other side and they knew Vincent and Cloud were there because they saw Vincent close the door before they got to it. Barrett tried kicking the door done in which Tifa joined in but stopped when she realized it was not going to work. They whispered amongst themselves until Cid broke away from the group knocking softly on the door. He still did not get an answer so Tifa tried but she did not have any luck either. Reeve pondered for a moment until Tseng whispered something in his ear. Reeve sighed in defeat knowing that they were not going to get the gunman and swordsman by being patient. He allowed Tseng set small explosives on the hinges of the door. They stepped back a few feet and watched as the explosives detonated with a pop.

000000

Vincent heard a pop sound and saw the door fall away from the hinges. Cloud jumped up and reached under the control panel and found the spar guns that were hidden underneath. Vincent loaded it remembering his training as a Turk. He glanced at Cloud and saw that he had some sort of training dealing with guns for he was holding it properly. Tearing his gaze from the blonde Vincent concentrated on the clearing smoke but when it cleared there was nothing. His gut feeling was kicking in he looked out into the hallway from inside the control room. He took a hesitant step forward but was stopped when he felt arms wrap themselves around his waist. He heard Cloud yelp in surprise as he began to struggle but whoever was Vincent's captor had trouble for he kept getting loose from his grip. When Vincent was slung over the person's shoulder they left the control room and the Shinra building immediately, the WRO soldiers pulling back unexpectedly surprising their enemies. Genesis watched as the soldiers retreated out of Midgar to the WRO headquarters. A sudden thought hit him as he saw the Deepground soldiers pursue the WRO.

"Someone…"

"Sir Headquarters just contacted us with information pertaining to Vincent and Cloud. Sir, AVALANCHE has invaded headquarters and kidnapped them." Genesis froze, staring at the cadet before him.

"Have you found their current location?"

"Yes sir! Their ten miles from the WRO headquarters." Genesis nodded his head before turning to look out over the battle field.

"Contact General Sephiroth and tell him to meet me at the WRO. Explain the situation to him"

"Sir!" The cadet saluted before leaving Genesis alone a top the building. He stared out at the still retreating soldiers smiling to himself. A single black wing spread itself from his back and he soon took flight heading towards the WRO headquarters.

000000

"Put me down!!! Who do you think you are !?! Put me down this instant!!!" Vincent practically yelled in Cid's ear causing the pilot to wince.

"What's the matter Vince? What has gotten into you?" Vincent growled at the apparent pet name.

"The name is Vincent. I am not your lover so stop calling me Vince!!! Now put me down!!!" Cid was silenced at the statement before putting Vincent down on the floor of the bridge. Cloud was placed next to him after he finished giving Tseng a black eye, two broken ribs, and a bruised knee.

"What do you want?" Cloud glared at Tseng not recognizing him at all. Tseng looked to the floor at Cloud's apparent denial.

"It seems that we are too late to help them. They have no memory of us." Reeve stepped forward from the background watching things unfold before him. "I am afraid they have no memory of us."

"Do you mind please to tell us what you want?"

"The only thing we were ever after were you two but it seems that we are too late" Vincent stared at him in confusion while Cloud just rolled his eyes.

"I beg your pardon? Have we met before?" Vincent stared at Reeve a little longer as Cloud did the same.

"He seems familiar to you too Vincent?"

"Yes quite so…wait a minute…were you not the man who created Midgar. The one who designed it…you turned traitor?" Reeve's eyes widened in surprise he was not expecting Vincent and Cloud to remember him so clearly.

"Shinra turned traitor on me. You got the wrong idea…"

"Oh really then explain why you kidnapped us in the first place." Cloud glared at Reeve while Vincent stayed silent, eyes downcast to the floor.

"Well…" There was a thud and screaming coming from the cargo hold. The Shera dipped dangerously low at the sudden added weight. "What in the…"

"AZUL!!!" Vincent and Cloud shouted excitedly. They had not seen the man in a long time and were eager to see him again and to get away from their kidnappers.

"I thought Azul was dead?!" Yuffie shouted over the sirens of the Shera. The ship was undergoing emergency landing.

"Apparently not Yuffie." Nanaki responded looking around for Vincent and Cloud. "Cloud and Vincent are gone!!!"

"What!?!?!" Cid looked around and found no Vincent nor Cloud. "Damn…" He ran out followed by Tseng and Barrett. They raced down to the cargo hold where they saw Vincent and Cloud jumping off with Azul and Rosso. "For the love of….shit, fuck, damn it…" Cid began to curse as he watched his beloved land safely on the ground.

000000

Vincent stood looking at the slowly disappearing Shera. He had a strange feeling that he had been on that airship before but shook it off. 'I'm being ridiculous. There is no way that I could have been on something like that.' Vincent thought as he turned on to be faced with Genesis' chest. He smiled slightly looking up at his lover.

"Are you alright love?" Vincent's smile broadened at the question and the sight of Sephiroth passionately kissing Cloud.

"Yes my love I am perfectly alright."

"Good. I am afraid we are going to have to prepare for battle after this little adventure."

"I could not agree with you more my love."


	5. Prepare for Battle 2

Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII….Square-Enix does….

Chapter V Prepare for Battle

Vincent holstered his gun Redemption, a gun he used before he joined the Turks, and reached for Cerberus but stopped. He stared at the three barreled gun in curiosity and confusion. He did not remember ever using the gun but Genesis assured him many a time that he had used it quite often. Shaking the feeling that something was off Vincent grabbed the gun and placed it in the other holster. He took four small daggers and placed two in each boot. Vincent checked himself in the mirror to make sure everything was in place. He wore a black leather button shirt with blood red lining, black leather pants with the same colored lining and was tucked into knee high boots that buckled from top to bottom, black leather gloves that had one buckle each holding the gloves in place. He no longer sported to blood red cloth, instead his hair fell over his eyes gently obscuring any hint of emotion that might be read through his eyes. Vincent smiled in approval before turning and leaving his room to see Cloud leaning against a non destroyed wall waiting for him. Vincent's smile widened when he realized that instead of wearing the clothes Sephiroth had saved for Cloud, the blonde had chosen to where a Deepground commander uniform.

"Sephiroth will not approve Cloud" The blonde swordsman glanced at the gunman standing before him.

"At this point I do not care. Besides I did try the clothes on and felt uncomfortable."

"So the commanders uniform fits better?"

"That and I do not look like someone's sex toy" Cloud shot Vincent a glance that caused the raven haired man to laugh.

"I see. I take it that Sephiroth does not want you to fight?" Cloud nodded.

"Like he is going to stop me besides I want a shot in killing those fools." Vincent frowned and nodded. He wanted to destroy the ones that massacred his home and the many lives of the people that lived in Midgar. They turned another corner and entered the emergency passage way to the Deepground Headquarters. The door easily slid closed behind as the continued to walk deeper into the underground.

000000

Genesis watched the monitors closely making sure there was nothing trying to get in or pull a surprise attack. Beside him was Azul and Sephiroth both observing the screens as well until they heard the door slid open to the control room. All three turned to see Vincent and Cloud standing at the door way looking passed the three seasoned soldier to the screens behind them. Both Cloud and Vincent saw the same thing move quickly across the screen. Cloud turned and began to walk out of the control room.

"I'll call if I need back up." Vincent watched him leave before turning back to Genesis, Azul, and Sephiroth.

"Shelke is back." Vincent did not miss the way his lover's hand tightened at the mention of the name.

"So the traitor has returned?" Azul asked looking at Genesis for true confirmation.

"Where…"

"The holding bay where you used to be held for experiments." Genesis turned to Azul, hand still clenched tight.

"Take some soldiers with you and head down there just in case Cloud needs back up. Do not interfere unless you really have to." Azul nodded an affirmative and left to carry out the order. Genesis turned to Vincent, his face taking on a different expression. "You look wonderful my love…"

"Thank you. Genesis, why do these people wish to destroy that which we are trying to create?"

"Some people just do not appreciate what we are doing my love. Let's just hope this all ends sooner than later"

"Then let's hope that they die and we will be finally rid of them." Genesis grabbed Vincent by the waist and pulled him closer. Vincent gasped slightly as one of Genesis' hands slid down his back to lightly squeeze Vincent's butt. Vincent moaned as Genesis leaned down a little to kiss him softly but passionately. Rosso watched from the doorway, disgusted at the sight and decided to come back later.


	6. Plan A Ruined

Disclaimer: I do not own ffvii, square enix does….

Warning: Very Short chapter

Chapter VI Plan A Ruined

Vincent stood a top what was left of the old church surveying the surrounding area before getting ready to depart to survey another area. As Vincent began to leave, he spotted a rugged looking man enter the church and sit down in the back pews. Making sure he was concealed well Vincent moved closer inside to look at the man. It was one of the people from before, the ones trying to get into the control room. Vincent took out Cerberus and aimed for Cid's head. Before he could even pull the trigger, Vincent felt a hand with a cloth covering it cover his mouth and nose. Vincent changed his aim to shoot behind him but missed and ended up hitting a Deepground soldier. Cerberus fell from his hands as he fell limp in the arms of the person behind him. Cid found his way up to the roof of the church to help Reeve pick Vincent up. The dark haired man just handed Vincent over to Cid before answering his cell phone that had been vibrating since he snuck up on the gunner.

"Cid, we need to keep going. If we do not leave now, that soldier Vincent shot by accident probably already alerted Genesis or Sephiroth." Cid had been looking at Vincent's unconscious face when Reeve began to talk. When Cid looked up, he noticed that it was a little to late to start running.

"I think we are little to late to get goin' anywhere Reeve, we're kinda stuck." The surrounding area was filled with Deepground soldiers until a choking dark smoke made visibility impossible. Reeve felt a sharp pain shoot through his head as he fell to the floor half conscious and unable to see where Cid was with Vincent. He heard a thud indicating that Cid was now in the same position as he was and that the soldiers now had Vincent, again.

Tifa, Yuffie, and Barrett had jumped into the frenzy as 'The Shera' began to blow the smoke away revealing an unconscious Cid and a half conscious Reeve. Vincent was taken and was long gone for them to try and salvage their plan. As some of the WRO soldiers carried Reeve and Cid up to the ship, Tifa, Yuffie and Barrett fought the Deepground soldiers until everyone was out of the area and they made their escape via the ropes hanging down from 'The Shera'. Genesis stood a top a half collapsed Shinra building, the remains of the Turk Headquarters, and watched the ship disappear. He looked down at a now sleeping Vincent, Genesis decided that enough was enough and a trap must be set in order to stop AVALANCHE and the WRO. If Vincent and Cloud have to be the bait then so be it but Genesis will destroy the people that dare try to destroy what he holds dear to his heart. Sephiroth had appeared next to him as he stared at the damage AVALANCHE had done to the soldiers below. Cloud stood next to him, his hand clasped firmly but comfortably in Sephiroth's.

"What are we to do now Gen?"

"We destroy them once and for all. I have an idea for a trap but I will need you and Vincent to be bait. When they take aboard their airship, make sure you observe the weaknesses of each and the weaknesses of the ship itself. We need to destroy them all at once to be rid of them for good and to reach our goal. First we need to check Vincent over to make sure they did not do anything to him." Sephiroth and Cloud nodded and disappeared over the rooftops to the base while Genesis still stood where he was with Vincent still in his arms. He knew he was taking a risk since the blonde haired pilot had gotten close to Vincent's heart and that everything could fall apart if the blonde something that would remind Vincent of their past together. Genesis sighed once more, it seems that he was doing a lot of that lately, and disappeared in the direction Cloud and Sephiroth had taken. When Vincent woke up, he would have a mission waiting for him that would determine whether or not his heart would be torn in two.

VCVCVCVCVCVCVCVCVCVCVCVCVCVCVCVCVCVCVC

Sorry for the short chapter but the next is sure going to be longer. Preview time!!! Vinnie goes along with the plan for the trap but does not expect Cid to kiss him once he is on the ship...That's it, just once sentence-half sentence thingy. I will need time to write this one cause there is goig to be some drama llama


End file.
